1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to earth engineering, and specifically, to a process for minimizing the rising of airborne dust from a substantially non-vegetated, wind-swept, ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust suppression and control (i.e., the minimization of airborne dust temporarily rising from and then resettling onto a site) on exposed earth surfaces is a continuing health and operational problem when people or machinery must be working on such sites during periods of airborne dust swirling. Surfaces such as construction and various manufacturing or industrial sites and waste disposal sites generate substantial dust in windy weather conditions or when stirred by vehicular traffic or the operation of various types of mechanical machinery on the site; see FIG. 3A.
There are various prior art ways of dealing with such dust problems so as to minimize the annoyance and hazards that airborne dust presents to the people and machinery working on such sites. One way is to spray water. However, this method is labor intensive as the surface has to be maintained in a damp condition and damp surfaces dry quickly in many areas.
In some instances, petroleum products, such as diesel fuel, have been used to spread on earth surfaces to reduce dust and erosion. However, such products have been found to cause contamination of water supplies so these products for such an application are now prohibited in most areas. Chemicals such as magnesium chloride, re-claimed asphaltic materials, resins, lignins, lignin sulfonates, lecithin and its derivatives, and various other materials, such as vegetable oils, have and are being used in various circumstances, but they also have the associated problems of contamination, and only short term effectiveness because they are relatively quickly washed away by rain water, etc.
In summary, there is a need for processes for minimizing the rising of airborne dust from wind-swept, ground surfaces.